


【虫铁】孤独情事

by Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam/pseuds/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam
Summary: 我的爱是洪水，你必定会没顶的，太多了。我的爱是猛兽，吞噬你，一根头发也不放过。---叶青





	【虫铁】孤独情事

**Author's Note:**

> 不算传统意义的pwp......非要说的话，应该是脑交？？（ntmd  
> 打字BGM是戳爷的my happy little pill

01

彼得•帕克走进房间里。

他的动作带起了一阵微弱的风，空气中细弱的灰尘飘动着碰撞在运动衫下摆上，转眼就了无痕迹。窗边的小桌上还摆着他上次回来时拼到一半的死星模型，碎块铺开在桌面上，漆黑的半成品吸收了透过玻璃窗的昏黄光线，好像能够以此占有岁月馈赠的痕迹，伪装成一尊残破的雕像。

彼得把背包从肩膀上甩下来，扔篮球一般丢在椅子上，背包里塞着他的实验报告、没来得及改的论文初稿、还有他的好邻居战衣。  
托尼设计出来又亲手做出来的战衣，凯伦和贾维斯的系统相连，托尼包裹住他的一切。

嘭的一声，背包砸在椅子上，彼得感到一种莫名的快意，报复一般。别误会，他很喜欢那件战衣，凯伦也一直都很温和尽职。实际上，这件战衣简直太贴心了，每一处纤维的交织点都完美无缺，随意掩盖的细心无暇，呈现百分百的托尼•斯塔克风格。

彼得和这件战衣共享着一个小秘密。  
战衣在彼得面前背叛了它的造物主，萌生出了自己的声音。不，不是凯伦，不是托尼赋予的又一重意志，是另外一个微弱的、细小的声音，只属于彼得和彼得的战衣，奶猫示威一样在他耳边叫嚣着。  
“他爱你，可他不是像你爱他那样爱你。”，这声音莫比乌斯环一样在皇后区的高楼大厦之间循环往复。  
是只有彼得能够解读的控诉。

爱情是什么时候以何种方式萌芽的呢？这是连最伟大的哲学家都无法解释的谜题。  
他认识托尼•斯塔克时还是个每天都嚷着要吃冰淇淋的小鬼，那时的托尼在他眼里是超级英雄，是盔甲堆砌出的耀眼，托尼是钢铁侠，他无所不能。  
后来发生了很多事，他开始与托尼并肩作战。刚开始时一切都很顺利，他崇拜托尼，想要成为和钢铁侠一样的超级英雄，他追随着年少时看见的光。  
那时托尼在他心中的形象慢慢改变了，神明的面甲破碎剥落，凡人托尼•斯塔克在彼得面前慢慢露出全貌。失去钢铁侠的掩体，托尼是个简直称得上可爱的人，他会有起床气，习惯性酗咖啡，在实验室里伴着ACDC工作到深夜，面对甜点时就像小孩子一样贪心。  
但在必要的时候，他又总是第一个摒弃自己去保护别人。作为凡人，他会对抗亦或保护神明，托尼总是轻描淡写地义无反顾。  
高中时的彼得曾经以为这是因为托尼负有的爱和责任。就像本叔叔说的，能力越大，责任越大。因为他能够，因为他想要，答案浅显简单。  
彼得理所当然地下定结论。年少时的一切都过于纯粹，他忙着做好邻居超级英雄，忙着应对学业，忙着接近托尼，忙着尽快长大。他沉浸在繁忙的纯粹中，甚至无暇注意有砂糖撒进咖啡里，悄无声息地改变了一切滋味。

后来他发现，最可爱的普通人不过是托尼•斯塔克的第二重伪装。托尼不是神明，也不是凡人，托尼是自我流放的西西弗斯，也是不肯假手他人的阿特拉斯。  
他不断地滚动那块巨石，不肯停下，不肯休息，却是出于自己而并非神的意志。他背负天穹却甘之如饴。托尼是自愿把自己献上祭坛的，他要燃烧自己，伤害自己，吞噬自己，以此照亮宇宙的卑微一角。  
自毁以献祭，托尼•斯塔克一切行动的本源终于在19岁的彼得面前露出行迹。

不知为何，彼得对这个结论感到愤怒，这种愤怒庞大而漫长，甚至经受住了时间的蹉跎，在今天蔓延到了托尼本人身上。

托尼又是冲在前面，受了点不轻不重的伤。战后他坐在地上，除掉面甲之后有鲜血从额角沿着骨骼的轮廓淌下。  
彼得蹲在他面前看着那行刺目的红色，视线延伸到托尼的眉峰眼角，又滑落到他的喉结上。他的五脏六腑突然被一种陌生的强烈感情击中。  
彼得想保护他不被任何人伤害，一如既往，目睹托尼受伤使他感到自责和恼火。可彼得又发现自己迫切地想要亵渎他、伤害他，他比任何人都想让托尼因自己而疼痛。积攒的愤怒全部化作无法言说的欲望，突如其来的施虐欲和情欲伴随着新鲜的肾上腺素在他的血管中横冲直撞，加速的心跳声敲击在鼓膜上。  
他感到恐惧，又领会渴望。

他无所适从，只好抬起手用拇指恶狠狠地擦掉托尼脸上的血迹。  
“嘿！轻点，睡衣宝宝！”托尼皱起眉，不满地提出抗议，却没有避开彼得的手。  
“别叫我睡衣宝宝。会觉得疼是好事。”彼得对他的不满置若罔闻，余下的四根手指按在托尼的颈侧，阻止他逃跑一般，拇指继续在托尼的颧骨处肆虐。  
托尼做出一个夹杂苦笑的疑惑表情，“你这是怎么了？叛逆青春期延迟了吗？哦有可能是压力有点大，我听说你的理论物理考得不算太理想……啊啊啊啊啊真的有点痛，好吧其实是我开玩笑的没有那么痛……嘶还是有点痛。”  
彼得的耳朵尖在面罩和头发的压迫下开始散发热量，他始终没有回答托尼。

直到他告别托尼，带着帮梅姨买的一盒鸡蛋回到家里之后，这种古怪的情欲依然像一捧不怀好意的泉水，一刻不停地冲刷着他的小腹。  
他对此感到挫败和愤怒，也不受控制地感到这种挫败和愤怒让他更加饥渴。青年人的欲望总是突如其来，又总是摧枯拉朽，横扫一切。  
他今天一直和托尼待在一起。他的右手甚至残留着托尼面颊的触感，拇指还带着托尼体内涌出的鲜血残余。彼得摊开手，用他的蜘蛛视力仔细地盯着拇指上留下的血迹，他能看见血液中的水分被裁剪蒸发，干涸的红色凸显着自己的指纹。  
彼得感到口干舌燥。

托尼构成了一切，彼得甚至不再钟情于钢铁侠。他只是爱上了托尼•斯塔克，从而对钢铁侠爱屋及乌。

托尼生的最好的部分是眼睛，内眼角长而尖锐地下折，双眼皮的褶皱很深，睫毛很长，衬的整只眼睛都湿漉漉的，含情的鹿一样。虹膜是棕色的，和彼得自己的棕色眼睛不同，托尼的眼珠颜色更清浅，让彼得联想到能够折射阳光的半透明美式黑咖。  
他的鼻梁很挺，侧面线条流畅潇洒。嘴唇的形状完美，唇峰显著，下唇比上唇略厚一些，嘴唇周围蓄了小胡子，毛绒绒的，很适合被啃咬亲吻。  
吻他吧，他值得两种截然不同的亲吻。

托尼永远是新潮的，他掌握最前沿的知识和技术，穿剪裁合体的西装，戴最新款配饰，吃新鲜出炉的美味甜甜圈。彼得和他相比简直显得老派，他固守着对托尼的一腔孤勇和爱意，近乎中世纪天主教徒对待信仰的天真。

所以要先是小心翼翼的虔诚，用嘴唇和舌尖颂礼。摩挲眉骨，舔咬鼻梁和下颚，越过小胡子吻住嘴唇，舔湿他的嘴角，咬住他的嘴唇，用一点力气，直到它们泛出薄红。然后才要发泄勃发的怒意，不需要和他讲出来，他不想再领会托尼巧舌如簧转移话题的本事。舔开他的唇瓣，握住颚骨，撬开齿关，捉住他那条惹人生气的舌头，挤走空气，用自己的唇舌填满他的呼吸。

可亲吻不会让彼得满足，他的情欲在今天彻底变质，远离一切温和，凶猛的有如伴随暴风雨的海浪，他的胸口和囊袋里孕育着只对托尼咆哮的兽。

彼得喘息着，下身的肿痛让他的脸上溢满情热，催促着他伸出手拉下拉链。

托尼毫无疑问是锻炼得当的，他的肩膀和手臂还带着隐约的肌肉线条，吸引着彼得去抚摸。咬住喉结，抚摸他的小臂，手指向上延伸到胸口，那里会有两个小小的凸起，因动情而挺立着。  
托尼再也不是神明，这是彼得编织的世界，在这里托尼会赋予他渎神的权利。拨动玩弄，甚至用力拧住他的乳头，托尼会因此发抖，敏感而隐秘的痛苦掺杂快感，一切都会被写上彼得的名字。

他的身材并非完美无缺，托尼太爱吃甜食了，他摄入的糖分同仇敌忾地在下腹凝聚出了软软的脂肪。手指离开乳头抚摸小腹，托尼的脸也许会罕见地出现恼羞成怒的神色，可是彼得的手指会继续向下，握住阴茎，碾压撸动着，指甲的尖端蹭过顶端的裂缝，毫不温柔地揉弄。  
别在这里温柔地对待他，爱的暴戾只有在这里能够显露无疑。

彼得见过托尼喝多了酒的样子，酒精会剥落他玩世不恭的面具，让他的皮肤烧出艳色。  
被他如此对待的托尼也许也会这样，情欲的红会从阴茎向上蔓延，经过胸膛和颈项攀爬到他被岁月风化的眼角，彼得留下的吻痕会在这阵情热的衬托下泛出兰花一样的紫。

彼得不由得张开嘴喘息着，手指发着抖握住自己的阴茎。

托尼，托尼，托尼。天呐，他在想着斯塔克先生自渎。彼得仰着头，任由羞耻加强快感，斯塔克先生填满了他尚显稚嫩的性幻想。

托尼显然有个很性感的屁股，圆润丰满，挺翘勾人。不会像手臂上有那么多肌肉，也不会像小肚子那样软绵绵。就着握住阴茎的姿势让他翻过身去，手指玩弄茎身，手腕会磨过沉甸甸的阴囊，托尼骑在他的手腕上，在这场下流独角戏里像个纯然的玩物。膝盖支撑不住，上身瘫软下来伏在床上，臀部翘起来，缝隙中露出穴口。

彼得的手指加快了速度，他近乎自虐地撸动阴茎，另一只手撑在床上，闭眼抿唇，神色接近痛苦。

托尼的屁股操进去一定是软的。臀肉被向两边掰开，用点力，松手时会留下青红指痕，阴茎插进去，穴口周围的褶皱被撑平，温热的粘膜包裹住彼得的欲望。托尼也许会痛叫，也许会呻吟，情热从身前延续到腰臀，又向上一路攀到后颈。  
没了吻痕装饰的艳红会令彼得感到无聊，于是他会俯下身吮吸托尼的蝴蝶骨，掐住他的腰胯，慢慢抽出再狠狠撞进去。  
囊袋和胯骨不断地撞击臀肉，一种另类的鞭笞酷刑。臀肉被拍打会让托尼觉得疼痛和羞耻，这种认知让彼得感到心满意足。

彼得的喘息加快了频率，他的指尖推挤着茎冠的边缘。  
他的眼睛，他的嘴唇，他的锁骨，他的腰臀，他的一切。  
彼得极轻地呻吟了一声，他的幻想与情爱，渴求与愤怒，一切秘不宣发的情感在这一刻尽数化作一滩黏稠的白浊，见天光便要现出丑恶真身。

彼得睁开双眼，从旖旎梦境中坠落，带着失重的不适感重返皇后区，重返自己的房间里，重返微尘与暗光的包围。突如其来的欲望早已伴随坠落消失，之前被喷薄情欲隐瞒的空虚感再一次捕获了他。  
他整理好下体倒在床上，像一具失去牵线的破旧木偶。他讨厌自己在幻想里如此粗暴地对待托尼，但又被自己幻想出的托尼所迷惑。泄欲之后的大脑一片恍惚，现实与幻想的界限逐渐模糊。

托尼的眉眼鼻尖，嘴角唇峰，托尼笑起来脸上会出现细小的皱纹。  
真是疯了，彼得伸手捂住眼睛。

满室静默，都是无言的共谋，它们目睹了一场孤独情事，却不能诉说。

02  
托尼•斯塔克换上一件干净的T恤，端着刚泡好的咖啡走进实验室。  
他刚刚洗过澡，脖子上挂了条半干的毛巾，湿气打着旋儿蒸发出来，脸上的伤口被简单处理过，伤口周围还残留着好邻居蜘蛛侠用力按压留下的浅粉色。

托尼把咖啡随手放在桌子上，拿起毛巾胡乱擦着头发。  
他的小朋友今天有点奇怪。  
实话实说，托尼知道彼得喜欢他。  
拜托，托尼•斯塔克是情场老手，他不会因为彼得和自己都是男人就对他的眼神和表情会错意，何况彼得从来不善于伪装和掩饰，他的赤诚过于坦荡。只是彼得实在太年轻了，他正处在激素紊乱井喷的年纪，这个年纪的青少年很容易爱上某件东西，也很容易为某个人沉沦。这样的化学反应太不稳定了，一旦接触空气就会宣告失败。

彼得的年纪对他来说实在太遥远了，就像轨道平行的两颗星球，托尼甚至都想不起来自己在他这个年纪时的感受。  
可彼得出现的时机总是最巧妙的，他总在黄昏时带着热气腾腾的甜甜圈或果汁出现在托尼的实验室窗外，进来之后第一件事就是扯下面罩，汗湿的卷发下就会露出一张年轻的笑脸。  
彼得对他笑的时候眼睛会弯起来，牙齿很整齐，让托尼陷入一瞬间的恍惚，分不清现在是清晨还是黄昏。  
他无法面对这种奔袭而来的真诚，他在西伯利亚太久了，已经习惯了寒冷。

“Sir, 凯伦反帕克先生的心跳在五分钟前突然加速。”  
好吧，他知道让凯伦随时随地报告有关彼得的任何异常有点不正常，甚至可以说他控制狂也不为过，可彼得最近并不像以前那样频繁地短信骚扰Happy，甚至也不再带着慰问品到实验室来找他，这太反常了。  
托尼•斯塔克的一贯思路，用反常来应对反常。

心跳加快可以有很多个解释，也许他去跑步了，也许他在打什么小年轻专属的刺激游戏，也许……  
管他的呢，猜来猜去不是托尼的行事准则。  
“凯伦，好姑娘，我们的好邻居小英雄怎么了？”

战衣被彼得塞在包里，凯伦的数据库也无法对彼得目前的情况作出判断，于是她只能把自己能获得的信息共享给贾维斯和托尼。

彼得的喘息声充斥在托尼的实验室里，凯伦和贾维斯不明所以，但托尼立刻就明白了。  
小年轻，荷尔蒙太旺盛了没处用，白日宣淫也正常。他这样安慰自己，直到他听见了另一个声音。  
是彼得的声音，在喘息的间隙，很轻地、呻吟一般地念出了一个名字。  
彼得的生活圈里只有一个托尼。

有什么东西在托尼的脑袋里“轰”的一声炸开了，爆炸的冲击让他的脑海一片空白。  
他下意识地停住了擦头发的动作，愣了几秒，然后慢慢地用那条毛巾捂住了脸。

“Sir，现在您与帕克先生的心跳频率非常一致。”  
“闭嘴，不然我明天就把你捐给社区大学里的图书馆。”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 骑在手腕上的姿势出自原耽《苍鼠太医》，特别好看。


End file.
